Otherside
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Based off the song Otherside by Macklemore. Peddie. Rated T for high drug mentions, swearing and kissing. "Ive never gotten drunk, nor done drugs. If I could escape I would never do something like that. Its not in my nature. If I'm mad I will scream, not go numb. But others see things differently. I want a future for myself." I do not own anything. ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I read a really good peddie fanfic called Odd One by pure-black-wings . It was based off a song by Sick Puppies, and I thought it was a really good idea to write a songfic. I know I have a lot of other peddie stories incomplete but I just wanted to write this. It will be based off the song Otherside by Macklemore. Just add youtube in front of this link /watch?v=fvDQy53eldY to get the song. I won't tell you what the song means to me, you will just have to read this to find out :) Ive lost family to drugs, so I thought it would be kinda nice to write this and express how I feel. But please listen to the song first or you might not understand this. This does expand on the song a lot, but its still based off the idea. And REVIEW please! I love those so much! :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except story plot. Rated T for drug mentions, slight cursing, and slight kissing. **

* * *

_Room spinnin', thinkin' he might've sipped just a little bit too much of that cough syrup  
His eyelids closed shut  
Sat back in the chair clutchin' that cup  
Girlfriend came and a couple hours later said his name shook him but he never got up _

_-Macklemore_

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV: Just an intro**

Hi im Patricia Williamson. Some say I'm goth, others say I'm just angry. Even I can't answer the question of 'Who am I?'. But I can sure as hell tell you, whoever I am does draw a lot of attention. Not the good attention, the smiles, the friendly conversation. More of the bad attention, mean glares, paper thrown at me, being called slut and whore. But its not fair because I have never even kissed a boy, so how could I be a slut? See thats the problem, there are so many sick rumors about me, I'm almost another person. I don't need good attention. No. But I don't want bad attention either, for rumors of things I never did. But maybe if I could get some good attention, people would forget about hating me, right?

If anybody asks, I'm friends with Joy Mercer. My only friend. She's pretty and she doesn't care what anyone thinks. But this year, my other friend Nina never showed up. The teachers say she is attending another school. But I know where she really is. Rehab. She got into drugs. Her gran found her one morning and shipped her off. We always thought Nina was the perfect one, but everyone has a dark side.

Ive never gotten drunk, nor done drugs. If I could escape I would never do something like that. Its not in my nature. If I'm mad I will scream, not go numb. But others see things differently. I want a future for myself.

I really like the new boy Eddie, although I would never admit that. We fight and joke around, and I know we both enjoy it. He just got to anubis house last week. And I feel like I have a clean slate with him. I just hope he hasn't heard all those rumors about me. But knowing my luck, he probably has.

Theres a party tonight at mut house and Eddie is gonna be there. I want to go, but I can't afford any new rumors about me. I know we live in the same house, but you would be surprised how little I actually get to talk to him.

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV : Into reality**

I slide my feet into my new combat boots. Their dark black with a certain charm to them. Im wearing a black lace shirt with ruffles on the sides, medium wash jeans and I did my make up dark. Hey if people think of me as goth, I might as well make myself worth it.

I walk down the stairs and enter the common room. Joy is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey you ready?" She asks standing up.

"Yup." I say popping the p.

We head across campus, hiding behind a bush every time we see a teacher, and then we slip into mut house. Everything looks dark but bits of light flash at me. Strobe lights hang from random objects like a lamp or on top of the tv.

Me and Joy dance for a while, but I still haven't spotted Eddie. Im tired of dancing and I tell Joy I'm just gonna go some water. I walk into the somewhat packed kitchen and pour myself some water from a pitcher. Well I can only hope its water...

Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shiver as it slides down my back. "I suggest you back off if you want to keep that hand." I say with a venomous tone.

"Chillyacker," The slurring voice says. Oh its Eddie. Do you I smell alcohol? Yes, but then something else almost like a skunk spray but different.

"Edison Sweet are you drunk?" I ask pretending to be shocked. He smirks. He puts his mouth to mine and I resist my urge to pull away. He's probably just doing this because he's drunk. He doesn't really like me for me. Patricia stop being so picky and just accept the fact someone might like you. But its hard.

His kisses are almost desperate as I feel him slide his tongue into my mouth. So much for an amazing first kiss. This feels like something from a tv drama. But sadly, its my life.

He wraps his hands around my waist and moves his mouth over to my ear. "I found something," He whispers.

I look up at him. "What?" I ask.

He fumbles around in his pocket, then pulls out a white bag. Weed.

* * *

**Ok so theres your first chapter :) Its kinda like a pilot, if you guys don't like it please review me. I will gladly accept the good, the bad, and the ugly ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Heres your second chapter :) again heres the link just put youtube. com in front: /watch?v=ru-LgSvOCrE

* * *

_Previously on Otherside:_

_He wraps his hands around my waist and moves his mouth over to my ear. "I found something," He whispers._

_I look up at him. "What?" I ask._

_He fumbles around in his pocket, then pulls out a white bag. Weed._

* * *

**Patricias POV**

"Eddie, your not serious? Are you?" I say pointing to the bag.

"How seriousdoyou wango?" He says with a smirk.

Consider this Patricia. People are going to think your cool now. Screw what people think, _your_ going to _feel_ cool now. You could wake up every morning and not feel like a second choice. Eddie will love you. Ughh why does this have to be so hard. What am I thinking? Just take the easy way out, like always. Take the easy way. Take the easy way. Its a battle because its easy to just walk away. But its also easy to just take the bag, and act normal.

"Your so hammered Eddie, why don't we sit down." I say pulling him along to a random bedroom.

He sits on the bed while I shut the door.

"Did you try that bag yet?" I ask.

"No Iwaitfor you." He barely gets out before he slowly starts to fall asleep on the bed. He lays back against the wall.

I slowly pull the bag out of his hands, and hide it in my bag. When Eddie wakes up, I can just pretend someone stole it while we were sleeping. I really hope this works.

I lay next to Eddie on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later I slowly wake up looking around. I check my phone, its 4 am. Brilliant. I poke Eddies cheek. He doesn't move. I poke his cheek again. Still nothing. Wow Eddie, looks like someones tired.

I slap his face and his eyelids flutter. He jumps upright.

"What-wha happened?" Says a very sleepy Eddie.

"Good morning to you too. Its like the middle of the night, and we should be sneaking back to the house soon." I say.

He just nods as I walk into the hall. Theres still people partying but not as many. Im sure Joy went home by now but it doesn't hurt to check. I walk into the crowd of people looking for a certain brunette. I don't see her, I guess she went home. Im about to turn around when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I answer the call as I walk back into the bedroom with Eddie.

"Hello, is this Patricia Williamson?"

"Yeah."

"Im sorry to be calling so early, but I regret to inform you there has been an accident. Your friend Joy is dead."

"What! Who are you?! What happened!?" I shriek.

"Im police officer Sean, and your friends body was found about twenty minutes ago. You were a favorite on her phone, so we legally have a right to call you. Im very sorry for your loss. We don't exactly know what caused the accident, she isn't in any beat up physical condition from what we can tell. Of course we could order an autopsy, but its up to her parents or guardians."

"Thank you for calling." I say snapping the phone shut.

I look back to Eddie who didn't hear the phone call and just has a confused look plastered on his face. I want to laugh, but then I think of Joy. She could never laugh again. And nobody fucking knows why.

"Eddie lets go home, we have a long day ahead of us." I say pulling him out of the room. On the walk home Eddie won't stop annoying the life out of me. 'What happened?', 'Why are you not saying anything?', 'Did someone get hurt?' etcetera etcetera.

"EDDIE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! JOY IS DEAD! OK? YOU HAPPY? MY ONLY FRIEND IS DEAD AND KNOWBODY EVEN KNOWS WHY!" I finally scream at him.

We make it into the house in silence. When we get there everything seems normal, it is like 5am after all. I guess the house doesn't know about Joy yet. _Joy._ It hurts just thinking she's dead. She had her whole life ahead of her. And now its all gone and its too late. Literally all joy is gone.

I pull on the door handle but its locked. I bang my fists on the door hoping to wake up Trudy or even Victor. Finally after a good five minutes of banging and screaming, the door flies open. Trudy stands before me in a robe carrying a wooden bat. She can tell something is wrong with the way her face softens. She ushers me and Eddie inside. Crap I forgot Eddie was with me. I should have checked to make sure he didn't still smell like alcohol. And weed. The weed that is now in my bag. FML.

I say the three words Trudy was not expecting to hear, 'Joy is dead.' and race upstairs and into the bathroom. I sink to the floor and let myself cry. The tears come, but I just let them. I give up. Life just hates me, but I'm stuck here. In this abyss of raw emotion. Things Joy couldn't feel anymore.

No more tears over a boy. No more stress over a test. No more screams of excitement when her favorite singer releases a new album. No more hope in her eyes when she sees Fabian. No more laughter with her best friend. No more asking to be subtle over Fabian. Just nothing. Because she is no more.

I pull out my purse to fix my makeup from my tears. My hand falls over something else. The weed. I take it out and stare at it. So soft and inviting. Like clouds in heaven. Dying and floating through miles of them.

I could do anything in this moment. My eyes flicker to myself in the mirror, holding the weed. What happened to me? Who died and made me such a bitch? Joy. And I am determined to find out what happened. Maybe I need to loose myself first.

* * *

**WAAA you likey? Please review more chapters to come, but not if there are no reviews. And definitely more peddie next chapter :) I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know this story really isn't all that great but I think I'm starting to get somewhere :) maybe. Anyways this does kinda get off topic from the song but it still has that general theme. Also I just wanted to say that I've never taken drugs, so my description on what happens may be different then the truth, but hopefully will satisfy. REVIEW PLEASE. I don't own House Of Anubis. Rated T, don't like it don't read it. These chapters are a lot shorter, but this way I can update everyday instead of really long chapters every few weeks. Also no sibuna, but their will be a OC of Rufus.**

* * *

_Thinkin' I would never do that, not that drug_  
_And growing up nobody ever does_  
_Until you're stuck, lookin' in the mirror like I can't believe what I've become_  
_Swore I was goin' to be someone_  
_And growing up everyone always does_

_-Otherside by Macklemore_

* * *

Previously on Otherside:

I could do anything in this moment. My eyes flicker to myself in the mirror, holding the weed. What happened to me? Who died and made me such a bitch? Joy. And I am determined to find out what happened. Maybe I need to loose myself first.

* * *

**Patricias POV**

So I take the nice and fluffy and inviting stuff. I escape. I feel truly different. Of course I don't do it in the bathroom in case Trudy could smell it, so I sneak outside. Once I'm a good 20 minutes away.

I blow out and instantly feel this rush of excitement and relief fill me. I could do anything right now! Anything! But I don't want to be alone. I pout at the thought, then giggle. I love this! Im gonna call Eddie! Ohhhhhhhhhh Eddie he's so hot! Why would I spend all night with him last night and not have fun? Wow I am dumb. Its true what people say I guess. I really am dumb.

But I still have the rest of the night left! I pull out my phone with my jumpy hands. My vision is blurry but I can still make out 5:30 am. I still have a few hours left before morning, to make up for the time I missed with Eddie. I moan out loud. I really like him. Maybeeeeee I could show him how much I like him.

I dial his number and wait for words to be spoken. Tik tok tik tok tik tok...Edddiiiiieeeeeeee pick up the phone! Finally he answers.

"Yacker where are you?" He asks worried.

"Eddie I'm fine, you wanna meet up? I have a surprise for you." I say giggling.

"Patricia are you ok? Are you giggling?" He says.

"Aww no Eddie," A pout comes to my face but only quickly before I say "Say my pet name, call me Yacker. Its so much sexier," I pur.

"Patricia now I'm really worried! Where are you?"

"Out." I say laughing.

"Where is out?" He says way too serious for my liking.

"Eddie baby, don't be so serious. We have the whole rest of the night for fun, why don't you come down about 20 minutes away from the house. The abandoned warehouse." I say hanging up.

I feel a hand cover my mouth and I'm being dragged off somewhere. OHHHHHH an adventure! Yayyyyy!


End file.
